


Auguries of Innocence

by EthicallySoursedBones



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, Nero and nico come in later, Non canon charaters, Past Child Abuse, Technically an AU, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicallySoursedBones/pseuds/EthicallySoursedBones
Summary: As you continue walking the rain gets heavier, and the thunder louder. Your gaze is locked on the pavement in front of you. You only noticed the feeling-or lack there of- of rain missing. An umbrella had been held over you. "Ah, hello there Little Wanderer. What makes a small flower such as yourself out this late?" You looked up at the raven man. Dark hair and tattoos, but a warm smile and distant eyes that ached for something far away.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We met on a rainy night, the people who had raised me to believe they were my parents had left me behind at a party, and he helped me home. 
> 
> I was smitten

The rain poured down on your new dress, the cold wind sticking your wet hair to your face, and your wet petticoat to your legs. They left you again, your parents always did this. You where always an afterthought, which means you ended up walking across redgrave alone. It was late already, around 9-ish, and if being a girl walking at night wasnt enough... being 17 didn't help. You've tripped on this ugly, clunky marryjanes all night. Your nylons full of holes and runs. 

Your ankles ached from the constant rolling, and you had miles to go. Your stomach growled and your chest ached. You were taken to fancy dinner partys as an accessory, not allowed to touch any of the food. Just sit, be quiet, and be pretty. You hadn't eaten since this morning. In this world anything could happen, maybe you'll be jumped and raped. Or worse -maybe better, who knows- attacked and slaughtered by demons. It was one of those too, and you've felt eyes on you all night. 

As you continue walking the rain gets heavier, and the thunder louder. Your gaze is locked on the pavement in front of you. You only noticed the feeling-or lack there of- of rain missing. An umbrella had been held over you. "Ah, hello there Little Wanderer. What makes a small flower such as yourself out this late?" You looked up at the raven man. Dark hair and tattoos, but a warm smile and distant eyes that ached for something far away. 

"My parent's left me behind. 

"Again." 

You smile up at him, the most beautiful man you'd ever seen. His expression turned to one of worry, concern. His soft smile returned quickly. "How irresponsible, I'm sure you are aware of how dangerous it is out here. Lets get you home, shall we?" His voice came out, soft as silk and making your feel face warm. You knew that a man like this could be dangerous, yet the cane he leaned on so desperately made you think otherwise. 

The two of you walked side by side, him holding the umbrella as you guided him along the barely lit Redgrave streets. Time seemed to pass faster now that you're not alone, even in the easily broken silence. "Tell me, what is your name Little Wild Flower?" You glanced at him, than back at the clunky shoes you wore. "Y/n. Y/n L/n." There was a soft hum before a chuckle. "A lovely name. Fits you perfectly."

The streets lead from lower end buildings and schools to upper end mansions and large homes for the men and women who sold their souls and happiness away for greed and lust. "You now. Your name." You say, after minutes of working up the courage. "Please?" He let's out a joyous sigh "I have no name; I am but two days old..." Just kidding. You can call me V." You smile and let out a soft giggle. Which he seemed receptive to. 

The spaces between homes got larger and soon, your own came into view. You live a privileged existance, you know this. There are advantages to a life as yours, yet so many disadvantages to how you live it. Not even your approaching home that had no warmth for you. It was none but a house in which you slept and learned. As you reach the front steps, you see their car is not here. The must've headed out of town again instead of coming home. With a sigh you turn to your travel partner with a smile. 

"Thank you very much, V. I appreciate the help." He smiles, resting his hand on the top of your head, pushing the ugly hair peice your mother had placed there away. His hand slides down from its spot down the side of your face. Cupping your cheek softly. You feel the cold of his rings against the warmth of both your skin and his. He leans down to your height, after all he towers over you, and places a soft kiss on the spot his hand used to rest. 

"No, little wild flower, thank you."  
_______________

You've seen your parents twice since that night, and your mysterious travel partner not once. Speaking of not once, not once did your parents apologize or even speak to you. You saw them once for dinner, and another for another party. Where you were thrown about as a toy, an accessory to gawk at. Not that you bothered to care anymore, only on your mind was 'I have no name; I am but two days old' it replayed over and over in your head until it finally clicked. 

Infant Joy. 

I have no name   
I am but two days old.—   
What shall I call thee?  
I happy am   
Joy is my name,—   
Sweet joy befall thee!  
Pretty joy!  
Sweet joy but two days old,  
Sweet joy I call thee;   
Thou dost smile.   
I sing the while   
Sweet joy befall thee.

You read from the book of Blake's poems, the best place in this overzealous excuse for a home was the library. To be cooped up here, and only here, was wonderful. Freeing. You place your book mark in, the tattered black ribbon pressed against the pages. You press the book to your chest, your face heating up. 'little wild flower' you're a smart person, you knew not only did he not mean it in any way, but he was much older. In his 20s, at least. 

Your small crush was inappropriate for this situation, you didn't know him. And his dark hair, pretty eyes, tattooed body, goth male hooker attire... was this the rebellion that all good kids go through? Wanting that cool goth partner to piss off their parents? 

You'll most likely never see him again, and this crush with faid. But you find yourself waiting, near every door and window. Waiting. For what? Definitely not your parents, for him? Maybe. Maybe somewhere deep in your ribcage, you believed he would visit. Just once. Maybe it was the childish crush, or your crippling loneliness. But you waited.  
_______________

Waiting only got you to another party, another banquet. "I'd say, fine young doll. So quiet too." The large old man you've never met before looked deep into your eyes and placed his hand under your chin. It was nothing like V's, this was a soft yet wrinkled hand gripping your chin harshly. "When the old lady croaks, I might take this new model for myself." He says, an ugly gurgling laugh releases itself out of his gut. You swallowed hard as everyone around you laughed. 

His laugh sounded worse then the screeches and gurgles of the empusas. You'd rather be with the demons on the dirty streets right now. Your cheeks warm from all the attention, you should be used to it by now. "Awe look at this, the little peach is blushin. Come on darlin, you'd like it wouldn't you?" He yanked you to your feet by your arm, forcing you to dance with him. Their laughter seemed so much louder the normal.

You know if there are Angel's in heaven, they are too selfish to care about earth and humans, and let us rot in our own filth. 

But, like a Horse misused upon the Road, you call to heaven for blood. Human blood. Their blood. Your eyes do not meet his, as you are pulled around the room like a doll. But out of the open doors, you see a figure shifting in the shadows. You focused hard to see whom it is in the darkness, but just as it came it was gone. And you were left in this hell of your own.  
__________  
1,292 words  
This fic contains mentions of abuse, and an unhealthy relationship.  
I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this book, they are owned by CapCom.  
I do not own you, you own you. (at least I hope)


	2. Of Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was my birthday, I had spent so much time waiting and I was tired. But as soon as I left the house, there he was.

Waiting gave you nothing, but it took nothing either. Your spot became near the front and back doors, near every large window that faced the street. And yet you chose to look for your mysterious wanderer. At this point it's a surprise your forhead has not melded with the glass. How long had it been since that night? You dont know, all you know is schooling, parents parties, and waiting. 

Time had not yet occurred to you until you came down for breakfast one morning, the table and floors had various presents addressed to you, it was your birthday. You knew hoped it would be books, sketch pads, or paint. But, they were all high priced gifts. Porcelain with paint that will chip if touched. Items to look, not touch, not to have. Your parents weren't home again, working probably. This just means at least you won't have a party in your honor, full of political officials and men you don't know. 

Happy 18th birthday, to me. Can't wait to see who they sell me off to. 

You hurried back to your room after throwing away paper and boxes, you decided that it's your day, you will not mope and you will not wait. As much as you wanted to. Your favorite dress, tights, and a matching hat for the sun. You grabbed a picnic blanket, and your new favorite book. To your favorite spot you go. You push through the back door, past all the tables. At the very last one, situated in the sun was a black clad figure. The raven man. 

Your heart swelled with joy. "V!" He looked up from the brown leather bound book with his initial in gold on the front. A smile on his face. "There you are, Little Wild Flower." You approach him cautiously, the bag you had, hanging in your hands. "I missed you." You said in a small voice. A deep chuckle left him, like the purr of a raven. "Did you now? I apologized for my absence then. Tell me, how has it been these past few months?"  
________________

It's the same as it's always been, school, boredom, your parents partys. You try not to complain to him, you're privileged enough to live freely and not have to worry. You look over at him, leaning heavily on the cane as he walked. You noticed he soon looked tired, but he still tried to listen. "Dont worry, the spot isnt much farther." You were right. Just around the bend, a hill with the perfect tree. You run off in font and place down the blanket, before running down and helping him. 

At first he protested your help, but gave in. You two sat on the soft blanket, the warm sun beating down on you in strings of light through the trees branches. "What about you? Where have you been all this time." He sighs, his back against the tree. "Busy. Roaming and finding what I need." His gaze cast outward at the fields of flowers in front of him. There was a silence. Only complemented by the light breeze. 

"So you like William Blake. Right?" With a hum he nods. "Yes, I do. You picked that up from what I have said?" You nod quickly with a laugh, as you do his eyes soften. "Somehow I find away to see his work everywhere, in every situation." He says and look down at the book in your hands. "What about me? I know it's a stupid question, you don't know me-" "Auguries of Innocence." You look up in shock. 

"But that poem is about the how the mistreatment of innocent creatures, and the loss of their innocence by human does not augur well for those who do it." His much larger, thin hand slips over yours. "Your mistreatment, little wild flower, is just as lamentable as the mistreatment of any other." His eyes scan your face, as if trying to read you like a book. "Your innocence was ripped away from you with your exploitation."

"You mean.. my parents showing me off? Every parent does that to a child they're..." they arent proud of you, you look nothing like them. You are nothing like them. Warm streams of salty bitter tears stream down your face. You wipe them and look down at the patterned blanket under you. "That was you. The figure in the shadows that night." A breath, but no answer. That was a yes. He saw the way they treated you, and how you let them get away with it. 

His respect for you must be much lower now. A stray lock of hair is tucked behind your ear and away from your face. You lean into his hand, and he holds it there. It's sad, the only physical affection you've gotten constantly is from a complete stranger. Or... now, hopefully a friend.  
________________

The sun set and the wind began to pick up, you had fallen fast asleep against him. Your head lay soundly on his chest, while he holds you with his free arm. He looks up from the book, at the rosy fingers of dusk giving a show before she leaves. Then down to you, resting on his chest. How did he get here, with an attachment to this starry-eyed callow? His years on this earth are numbered by the ones that rest on a clock. And yet he had chosen to observe you, and now you are in his favors.

He wondered, dispite your parents notoriety and money, would you be missed? It he so chose to wisk you away, which he could knowing there would be little protest from you, would your absence be noticed? Yes, eventually, when your parents choose to exploit you again for attention they will notice. And the saddest thing, you havent realized exactly why you are such an attraction yet. 

He brushes his hand against your hair, pushing it softly from your face. It would be less of a kidnapping and more of you running away, if he said anything now you would go with just the clothes on your back. But where would he take you? Where could he take you? Theres Devil May Cry, but Dante would take you home eventually. Maybe somewhere there is place the Azure Wanderer once called home, that you can stay. But he'd have to dig deep to remember. 

"Little wild flower, you must wake now. Night is almost upon us." You sat up and rubbed your eyes, the blurred figure in front of you stood up slowly, cane in hand. You didnt question him, just packed up and walked the same path you took before. It was silent, the good silent, as the warm dusk air allowed it to hang comfortably. Unlike the first walk home, his other hand like the silence hung freely by his side. Without a second thought your slipped your hand into his. 

Theres a soft chuckle and a delicate squeeze to your hand, which you repeated. By the time you reached home, your hands together swung childishly between the two of you. You hummed a soft tune, but as you saw the backyard it faided. The swinging slowly stopped, your heart ached and you let out a sad breath. The glass back door showed the reflection of a sad teenage girl, and the reflection of a man with only one thing to hold onto. 

You turned from the door, the twilight starting to faid into darkness. "Thank you V, you made my birthday wonderful." His mouth upturned in a sweet simper. "But I have given you nothing." "You gave me your presence, which I have missed." He gave a chortle. "I promise I will not make you wait this long again, Little Wild Flower." His kissed your crown tenderly and smoothed stray hairs with his hand. "Happy birthday, Little wild Flower."  
______________

You did not wait to watch him leave, you slipped inside. Your head the last thing peeking out, he stands there, make sure you get inside safely. You close the back door, the reflection of the lights obscures the darkened silhouettes outside. You slide off your shoes, walking through the dining room, and as you pass the 'game room' you stop. You look through the crack in the door, a fire roaring as your parents rest together at the hearth.

It looked warm and inviting, but you knew better. If they did not say different, you are unwelcome. You place your shoes at the door and hurry up the stairs, you slowly open your door as not to alert anyone with the creaking. You jump onto your bed as you drop your bag on it as well. The contence of the bag spilled out, your favorite book, the blanket, and... wait. You pick up the book with leather carved with flowers. You unhook the latch, flipping through the pages. 

A sketch book 

A note sits on the back, elegant writing greets you. 'I thought it rude to not gift you anything, although you have much. I hope this is enough. Happy birthday, My Heavenly Wild Flower. - V ' He did get you something, and somehow he knew exactly what you wanted. You hold it to your chest, falling onto your side. 'Its perfect V, thank you.'  
_________  
1,551 words  
This fic contains mentions of abuse, and an unhealthy relationship.  
I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this book, they are owned by CapCom.  
I do not own you, you own you. (at least I hope)


	3. Of His

A promise. You always uphold your promises, you try to never let anyone down. So, at this moment a promise is what's leading you out of your house in the bewitching hours. You hold the soft folded blanket to your middle as you reach the property line. At this moment you wished you lived on the other side of Redgrave. Where city lines met fields, farms and uncut hay paddocks. 

The tangle of dead limbs loomed over you like a creature about to strike. But you pressed on, the temperature drops almost as soon as you step a few feet inside. Would your cardigan be enough? You step over logs and piles of dead vegetation. Having to pull the soles of your shoes out of the sticky, pudding-like mud. 

The deeper you got in the more worried you got. 'What if I'm lost, and I cant find him? What if i never find my way out? ' you hold the blanket tighter as you take smaller steps. Your heart races as you feel eyes on you, twigs snap and your heart hits your throat. The feeling of something towering, looming over you sends your heart into a full race. 'Is this how I die? ' 

A hand comes to rest on your shoulder, you let out a shrill yelp and swing around. Your shoulders shudder with relief. "V." His eyes filled with worry, but he shows a relieved smile. "I've been looking for you, dear, I should've known better then to let you come by yourself." His hand brushes over your hair and you relax fully. 

You are lead to a small clearing. Maybe around 15 feet. The trees shortened in length making the sky visible from the ground without having to peak through the branches. After laying the blanket you rest against his side, eyes stuck on the ever changing sky. Pointing upward at the sky. "You see that one extremely bright star?" He hums as a yes. "That the Andromeda galaxy, next to it is Cassiopeia."

You smile and rest your head on his arm. "I always thought it was sweet..." his eyes cast down at yours, eyes just as starry as the sky. "That even in the heavens that mother and daughter are together." Your lips twists into a melancholy smile, your eyes seemingly longing for that closeness. As did he. 

An arm rests itself around your waist, and you freeze for a second. Your gaze coming from the sky, to your laps. You rest against him, your head gently settled on his chest. The back of his head comes to rest on the tree behind him. Letting his eyes take in the nights sky fully. You were right, the sweetness of mother and child being together even in the heavens was... to him, almost sickening. 

He blinks as he feels your hand slowly tracing his tattoos, shivering at your touch his hand comes to the back of your head. It doesnt move, just sits their. You smile, resting your head on his boney shoulder. Closing your eyes, your hand splays over his chest. He shivers under your touch, curling your fingers as your knuckles run gently over his skin. His hand laces with yours, bringing you hand to his mouth and placing a soft kiss to the knuckles. 

Theres a soft hum from his mouth. "Rather touchy tonight, are we?" You nod, eyes still closed. Enjoying the closeness. "I missed you." "Its only been two weeks..." your eyes open, but your gaze is cast away from him, into the dark tangle of the wood. "You know I am... rather lonely. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable."

His hand moves down the back of your head, and a soft 'Shhh' leaves his mouth. "Absolutely not, don't worry about that." 

The hours of the night flew past quickly, not realizing how long it had been until the stars themselves had started to disappear. You hurried through the back yard and through the back door, slipping through the walls of your house. Waking no one. Next time, next time you'd meet back at that tree from before. 

It's a promise.  
______________

And just like the last, you made it. Sitting on that hill waiting for him. You've come to learn that you'll most likely arrive places before him, and just to give time. You pop out the sketch book he'd gifted to you previously. The pencil grazing the paper as you ignored everything around you. But noises started to poke through your focus. 

You look over your shoulder, a large black mass has it's back turned to you. Facing the empusas. With a yowl it rushes forward, attacking. You scramble back, unable to lift yourself from the ground. Your book disgarded somewhere in your path. 

A hand comes to your back, guiding you up. You press yourself to his tattooed body and hold on for dear life. The creatures flesh seems to melt and in seconds forms into spikes, piercing through the demons. "What is that!?" You try to pull V away, in fear of the safety of the both of you. His hand runs its course down the back of your head, soothing your fear. 

"No need to worry, only one of my Familars." 

As it finishes up it turn to the two of you, probably to return to V. You tremble as it gets closer. "I apologize if I have frightened you, dear flower. It happens often." You swallow hard, and against his knowledge you slowly reach out your hand. And also against his wishes, she presses the flat of her head against your palm. You slink down and away from the man beside you. Both hands on this creatures head, your nails doing quick work through Its fur. 

A deep rumble like purr leaves her as she settles down against you. He's once again perplexed by your behavior, never once were you truly fearful of him, and now you quickly accept the demon in front of you. Almost as if she were a mere house cat. He rests next to you, a smile warm on his face. Wondering, how would you react to Griffon? Most likely not as well, Shadow is quiet, Griffon is not. Obviously.

Your person is just so, magnetic. Your soft laughter flows over the wind and you place gentle scratches under Shadows jaw, which she seems to rather enjoy. Eventually the two of you are back up against the tree, Shadows head resting on your lap. He knows she should be away by now but... you seem to enjoy her presence. All of your attention is directed towards her. 

And for some reason he feels, odd. The enjoyment he gets seeing you happily cuddle with Shadow is enough the warm his dull heart yet... he cant place the feeling of ache and longing. This can't be jealousy, could it?

That's ridiculous. 

You lean down, your lips softly placed on shadow head. She lifts her head slightly at this, her eyes still closed. Enjoying the attention and affection. He followed suit, a soft kiss being placed to the top of your head. You jolt, slamming your head into his lips. A single 'mmhff' escaping him. Gasping, your hands rush to his face, his own hand already covering his mouth that was most likely going to bruise.

"V! Oh gosh.. I'm so sorry! I wasnt expecting that. Oh dear. I didn't bring anythi-" he listened to your babble on, the pain quickly faided. His small smile returns, his hand resting on your shoulders lulls your babbling to a halt. "It's fine, but maybe they're is another way you could..." his hand rests under your jaw as he leans down to you. 

The beeping of your watch startles the three of you. You look down at the band around your wrist. "I.. I have to go home. Mother and father are going to a party and they want me to go as well." You rise only to feel Shadow try and pull you back down. You grab your sketch book, your free hand soothing Shadow as she lets your skirt out of her mouth. 

You wave to the both of them as you run off into the distance. He watches as your form faids and disappears, the weight of Shadows head on his legs makes him glance down at her. Eyes cast upwards as she reads him like a book. He looks away with a huff. "Quiet."  
____________

"Good going Shakespeare, ever stop to think she might see you as a freak?" V holds in his groan as his boisterous familiar blathers on. His green eyes caught on the large, unfamiliar house below. He'd managed to block out Griffons talking, only for a minute. "Oh I see how it is, kitty gets to cuddle with the pretty girl and I don't!?" 

V moves sharply, hooking his finger under Griffons sharp beak. "I'd rather not bother the Flower with your endless whining." He let's go and returns to his point, looking down at the party as it carrys on. He can only imagine the things they do to you, weither this time you're a decoration, or a rag doll. 

As the day presses into night, the voices and music get louder. He guesss with the amount of alchohol consumed. A smile curves his lips as a familiar form slips from the back doors of the atrociously designed mansion. He rises from his spot, Griffons taking his arm, flying him down into the overgrown paddocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains mentions of abuse, and an unhealthy relationship.  
> I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this book, they are owned by CapCom.  
> I do not own you, you own you. (at least I hope)


End file.
